


Le tre burle

by Finrod



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: 3some, Double Penetration, Flo!Salieri&LB!Salieri, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finrod/pseuds/Finrod
Summary: 也许在最疯狂的梦境中，我曾经知道。





	Le tre burle

沃尔夫冈·莫扎特已经连续三次拒绝了安东尼奥·萨列里的晚餐邀约。

 

他像一只金色的雀鸟，在萨列里面前欢快地转了个圈，夸张地扬手致歉，“萨列里，萨列里，我亲爱的朋友，实在抱歉极了。无论是您还是我，都无法在裸麦面包和炖牛舌的香气里，谱写一首像样的康塔塔。您瞧，现在已经是秋天啦，不在今晚去听夭折的叶子跌在河面，我又怎么会知道奥菲莉亚沉入水中，是何等的苦闷呢。”

 

他们在一周前答应洛伦佐·达·彭特，将他的诗作《奥菲莉亚的康复礼赞》谱成康塔塔，献给休养之后即将重新登台的高音名伶，现在却连开篇的弦乐中是否要编入钢琴都没有讨论好。

 

其实如果不是因为时间紧张，萨列里并不想邀请眼前的奥地利小混球共进晚餐。他曾经数次不幸地，在宴会上遇到过莫扎特。年轻的音乐家过于活泼天真，似乎从不介意直白地说出心底的蠢话，于是身边总是围绕着娇笑的贵族淑女们。光是看着这样不合时宜的场景，对萨列里来说就已经是折磨。何况莫扎特还总能敏锐地，在裙摆和香扇之间，一眼看到板着脸的意大利人，然后快乐地喊着他的名字，向他跑来。“萨列里，萨列里，我亲爱的朋友。见到你总是让我高兴。”

 

可是莫扎特已经连续三次拒绝了他的晚餐邀约。这段时间，莫扎特在工作结束时甚至一秒也不肯多呆，好像那个眼睛明亮奔向自己的青年，只是自己幻想出来的罢了。萨列里回想了一下莫扎特的拒绝理由。第一次，是因为身体不适，他一边咳嗽一边道歉，语气遗憾极了。第二次，是推说已经约了共济会的友人，为其解答对位法的疑惑。今天他的借口，简直算得上是胡言乱语了，仿佛银制餐具无聊的声响真能打断他脑袋里天才的乐章，或者饭后散步听到的落叶声，和空腹时听到的会有什么差别似的。倒不是说萨列里想和莫扎特一起在饭后沿着维也纳河散步。

 

眯起了深棕色的眼睛，萨列里的声音听不出起伏。“那么下次吧，莫扎特。祝您有个愉快的夜晚。”

 

===

 

沉沉的胡桃木门扉上雕刻着永不凋零的月桂和繁复的蔓草，金色的雀鸟匆忙地飞回了他的小巢。

 

洛可可式的写字台上堆满了凌乱的乐谱，银色烛台上白蜡烛已经燃了大半，有人坐在桌旁，手指虔诚地触碰着每行潦草的音符。宽阔的肩膀挡住了烛火的亮光，背影是沉默的黑色，由映了烛光呈暖黄色的家具环绕着，格格不入，奇异得仿佛不属于这个世界。他听见了轻快的脚步越来越近，于是起身等在门边，默数了tre, due, uno，张开双臂，他金色的音乐天使推开木门，和世界上的所有光明一起撞进他怀间。

 

“沃尔夫冈。” 环过沃尔夫冈·莫扎特的腰，有力的手臂抄过膝弯，将人打横抱起，愉快轻盈地旋转了数圈，“我的沃尔夫冈。”

 

“你真是荒唐极啦！” 莫扎特咯咯笑着，快乐又羞赧，他放松了身体偎在结实的怀抱里，眯了眼任烛光晃动的世界梦境一样晕眩，藏在宽大蕾丝褶袖中的手指灵巧地翻出一个优雅的手势，如同在向看不见的观众们致意，“荒唐极啦，安东尼奥。”

 

好像他刚刚话别了一位安东尼奥·萨列里，又在自己的卧室中见到了另一位安东尼奥·萨列里，还不够荒唐似的。

 

===

 

莫扎特在一个月前遇到了这位年长些的安东尼奥·萨列里，那天晚上雨还挺大。

 

高大英俊男人守在莫扎特的住处外，浑身被雨水浇得湿透，他苍白着脸色，眼神透着疯狂，仿佛下一秒就会支离破碎，并把这个世界一同拽到地狱里去。结束了一天工作的莫扎特，在雨中踩脑海里的节奏，跳舞似的走近，然后停了下来，好奇地打量他。从时下没人会穿的长款黑天鹅绒大衣，到简洁的撤去了蕾丝褶边的袖口，他看起来并不属于这里，至少一定不会是维也纳人。然而当莫扎特对上他的眼睛，一棕一蓝的妖冶异色双瞳，即使陌生，莫扎特也还是认出了冰面下熟悉的烈火。

 

“...萨列里？”

 

神灵啊，请收下我残破不堪的灵魂，再赐予我这个瞬间的永恒。

 

男人紧绷着嘴角，颤抖着伸手，用尽全身力气将他抱入怀中。“沃尔夫冈，我的，沃尔夫冈。” 

 

失去你叫我无法忍受。

 

世界因为你的死亡变作张开裂口的深渊。每一次呼吸都是折磨，每一口饮食都是毒药，每一个音符都是楔入心脏的十字架。

 

我所有的梦想都因为你的离去，毫无意义了。

 

===

 

安东尼奥·萨列里拥紧怀中因为旋转露出晕乎乎的笑容的青年，像是罪人拥抱住最后的救赎，像是永远失眠的人抱住最后的梦境。正如一个月前的那个夜晚。

 

怀抱能否变作丝绸和黄金打造的牢笼，好拥有他灿烂的旋律和明丽的笑脸，占据他看向世界的视野，挡住伸向他的肮脏的手，做他最初的和最后的听众。

 

此前四十多年的人生里，安东尼奥总是克制着自己原始的野心，通过耐心的谋划一点一点够到目标。然而1791年后，他再未向往过什么了，克制和内敛也跟着一同失去了意义。何况一个月前奇迹般的重逢太过不可捉摸，在它穿胸而过留下巨大的空洞之前，不如遵循内心的狂热，直接抓握住自己想要的。

 

他有着年长者特有的狡猾和强势，他有着挣脱了枷锁的完全自由的欲求和渴望。 

 

把怀中的青年安置在缎面软椅上， 握住扶手俯下身去，安东尼奥向被困住的莫扎特索讨了一个亲吻。金发青年仍然不习惯这样的亲昵，但也没处可逃，嘴唇即使抗拒依然柔软甜蜜。

 

“这是奖励，我的沃尔夫冈。你在约定的时间之前就回家了，像个好孩子那样。” 

 

“安东尼奥，我的朋友，我依然认为，你只靠自己就能够在这个世界生活得很好。” 莫扎特皱着脸用指尖揩去唇角的水痕，“你有着出色的才华，这里的人们也并不能认出你来，你需要的是一个新的名字，而不是一直藏在我的卧室里。”

 

“所以，你并不想要我的陪伴。” 年长的音乐家恰到好处地流露出了矜持的委屈，意大利男人缠人的本事大概可以算作天赋。

 

“不不，安东尼奥！你是最好的朋友，你比这世上的所有人都更懂我的音乐。” 莫扎特能够辨出慢了千分之一拍的行板，却无法认清人们言语中不算隐晦的真真假假。

 

“只是比起一结束工作就赶回家，我现在需要更多的时间，来和另外一位萨列里谈论这首康塔塔。他一心想用牧歌式的田园曲调装点洛伦佐诗行里的羊群和花园，我则坚信后宫诱逃式的咏叹调才能让奥菲莉亚被树林铭记，在口口相传的故事中成为永远的玫瑰。真是令人生气，他可是萨列里啊，为何就是不明白呢，音乐才是一切，诗词必须是依顺于音乐的女儿*。被情节和歌词绊住了脚步，牵强地将曲谱当做渔网撒出，即使捉住了一些有趣的游鱼，也不能捕获河流一半的生动！”

 

天知道安东尼奥有多怀念这些。他痴迷地凝视着莫扎特的眼睛，骄傲和怒气在蜜棕色的眸子里熠熠生辉，和他记忆中一模一样。他当然不会忘记1785年的争吵，那是十分痛苦又甜美的回忆，两人谁也没有说服谁，于是四分钟长的康塔塔保持着前两段田园后两段华丽最后又转到田园曲风的样子演奏了，他俩的唯一一次合写的作品。

 

“沃尔夫冈，他会明白的，他总会明白的。” 安东尼奥像是自言自语，又像是在和莫扎特说话。他会明白音乐才是无上的自由，于是接连谱写了触怒贵族政权的歌剧，它们被禁演，被锁在了抽屉深处，他的政治地位摇摇欲坠，他在你去世后不再执导意语歌剧。你能相信吗，那个萨列里。他现在是你的安东尼奥了。

 

在端坐着的莫扎特身前单膝跪下，低头亲吻他精致的指尖。“你会原谅他吗？在他终于明白了这些之后，在他带给你所有伤害之后，在他一无所有，除了对你深不见底的思恋和悔恨之后。你会原谅他的，对吗？”

 

“安东尼奥，你真是狡猾极了。明知道我不擅长仇恨，所以无所谓原谅，却非要我亲口说出来。” 青年半是戏谑半是认真地注视着他，“然而这世上没有什么值得你这样乞求原谅，我的朋友。你可是仅次于我的天才，胸腔内充盈着宏伟的乐章，翻手间就能建起音乐的殿堂。我只想看到你毫无保留地挥洒属于你的旋律，它们必须是真诚的自由的，只有这样，无论是面对掌声还是诋毁，甚至面对无知，你都将无所畏惧，不再寻求任何原谅。”

 

他永远无法了解莫扎特。时间太短，死亡太长，他要如何剥削这短暂的相处里的每一秒钟，他要如何欺诈死亡让这璀璨的天才拥有更长的和自己纠缠的生命。

 

“沃尔夫冈，” 他执起莫扎特的手摁在自己的胸口，抬眼深深看进那双温柔活泼的眼睛，心脏跳得沉重。“既然如此，无论你是否原谅，我都将永远凭借真诚自由的意志行动。为了你。”

 

“再好不过了，安东尼奥，” 莫扎特轻佻又无邪地朝男人眨了下眼，修长的手指从胸口往上，滑过领口和喉结，轻轻挑了一下胡茬扎人的下巴，神色是在被亲吻之后扳回了一局的幼稚的好胜和挑衅，“我也爱你，我的朋友。”

 

===

 

萨列里跟踪了莫扎特，即使本人并不愿意承认。

 

他不远不近地走在莫扎特身后，尽力思考着路的尽头会是哪个酒馆，并说服自己今晚正好想去那个地方。然而莫扎特径直回了家。

 

莫扎特会为了什么急着回家呢，他贪玩又傻气，但总还算得上敬业，即使是看不惯他的萨列里也不得不承认他对音乐的认真。可是如果只是为了谱曲，又何必避开自己？

 

萨列里犹豫了一下，扣响了门。出于自己也无法解释的原因，他拦住了想去通报的仆人，说明已经约好了今晚一起工作，然后自行走向了卧室的木门。全维也纳的人都知道他俩正在合作一首曲子，没有人会质疑他的行动。

 

他唾弃自己的谎言和紧张，再因此对莫扎特更加生气。瞧，莫扎特甚至没有关好卧室的门，总是这样大大咧咧，和成熟音乐家该有的样子丝毫不沾边。

 

然后他看到了，暧昧的烛光之下，莫扎特顺从地接受了亲吻，被一个他从未见过的男人，莫扎特说他爱他。

 

萨列里觉得自己大概是疯了。他沉默地站在门边的阴影中，和黑暗融为一体，只剩亮得吓人的眼睛，深深地偏执地盯着光亮之中的莫扎特，就像他一直以来做的那样。

 

而那个男人发现了他。

 

“我知道你会来的。如果我是你，早就来了。” 男人的声音醇厚平静。

 

莫扎特扭头看向萨列里，神色慌乱。

 

“我以为互相问候并告知姓名才是正常的社交方式？” 萨列里语气有些僵硬，他回应了男人令人不适的开场白，眼睛却是看着莫扎特。

 

“...萨列里，我的朋友，这位，这位安东尼奥·萨列里来自另外一个世界的未来。基本上，你们可以算作是同一个人。” 天知道莫扎特当时如何一眼认出了安东尼奥，还接受了这样的事实。

 

“莫扎特，你疯得越来越厉害了。”

 

“需要我描述一下我们小时候的故事吗？为了听哥哥拉琴擅自离家于是被扣掉了一周份的水果糖？或者因为不满牧师对音乐格律过于随意，不肯行礼，回家被狠狠揍了一顿*？”

 

“所以你也是莱尼亚戈人了，只可惜到了这样的年龄，依然喜欢打听镇上曾经的居民的边角隐私，幽默感也令人遗憾。”

 

“过去的我，真是刻薄多疑到了令人厌恶的程度。” 安东尼奥站起身来，绕到莫扎特身后，右手环过椅背，摁在莫扎特肩上，“那么想听别的故事吗？那些只有本人才知道的，那些夜晚阅读沃尔夫冈的手稿时在脑子里涌动的卑微又狂热的...”

 

“闭嘴。” 深棕色的眼睛对上了异色的双瞳，萨列里终于认真打量了安东尼奥。即使外貌不同，他也本能地明白，这确实就是另外一个自己。站在自己在肖想过的位置，用肖想过的亲密方式触碰莫扎特。

 

“看来未来的我，不仅自大无聊到令人厌恶的程度，而且品味也让人失望。” 他紧盯着莫扎特肩上那只占有意味浓厚的手。

 

“是吗？如果不是过去的我太过懦弱无能又阴狠恶毒，未来也不至于是这样的了。” 

 

“安东尼奥，萨列里是最值得交往的朋友，和你一样，这样的诋毁是我所不能容忍的。” 

 

沃尔夫冈，你知道他，也就是过去的我，曾经怎样地伤害过你，间接地加速了你的死亡吗。我痛恨他，正如我一直痛恨自己。

 

莫扎特，即使令人不快，但他没有说错。你的光明刺破我黑暗的一隅，让我短暂地目睹了永远不会属于我的一切。我虔诚的魂魄臣服在你的脚边，我贪婪的恶念影子一样跟随着你。

 

“然而他甚至没有勇气否认这些。萨列里，即使知道未来像我一样糟糕，你又能做到什么？”

 

“假使你能保持斗志，绝不至于像现在这么狼狈。虽然不知道你经历了什么，但我一定不会做出同样愚蠢的选择。”

 

安东尼奥发出了黯哑的笑。过去的自己甚至不明白自己想要的是什么，又谈何选择。只是正如奇迹般地再次遇到了莫扎特，他也遇到了过去的自己，这是否意味着，他能做点什么，换回莫扎特的生命？

 

“那么，不如我们来试试看，你是会坚持自己的品味，还是会作出别的选择。”

 

===

 

安东尼奥从背后禁锢住莫扎特，捂了他的嘴，迫使他面对着萨列里，无从抗议，也无法逃避。唇舌贴上莫扎特薄薄的耳廓，吐息如蛇信。

 

“你是否好奇过，他听到的世界，是什么样的呢？” 安东尼奥湿热的舔吻细密地覆满了发红的耳朵，“他灵敏的听觉，能否从无数呼喊他的人中，辨认出你的声音，再识破你紧张的呼吸？”

 

是的，我好奇过，无数次。

 

舌尖灵活地掠过耳后细软的嫩肉，沿着脖颈留下糟糕的湿痕，牙齿在颈侧的动脉厮磨，胡茬刺痛敏感的皮肤，金发青年无措地闷哼。“你的爱意和杀意交缠。你暗暗渴望他的鲜血和生命，想将之融入自己的血肉，哪怕需要彻底地向魔鬼献祭了自己。世俗无法想象的旋律偏偏流经这样脆弱白皙的脖颈，似乎可以在你掌中被轻易掐断。”

 

“你知道除了那些无忧无虑的哼唱，他还能发出这样色情的声音吗？”

 

也许在最疯狂的梦境中，我曾经知道。

 

手指拨开领口的系带和纽扣，暧昧地摩挲着锁骨间的凹陷。“你见过这里，严严实实地藏在衬衫后面，只在醉酒的时候，才从被扯松的衣料中露出一小片，泛着罪恶的红色。”

 

那不是他的罪恶，是你的，也是我的。

 

绸制的夫拉克外套被扯下肩膀，缎面马甲连同棉麻衬衣在拉扯间敞开，安东尼奥的手指所向披靡。上帝应当禁止音乐家撩拨人类温软的肉体。青年的身躯是华贵的提琴，男人修长的带茧的手指游走在柔软紧致的皮肤，如同在指板上熟稔地变换把位和音阶，勾出含混却动听的悲鸣和呻吟，那是最为旖旎的曲子。

 

萨列里无法移开目光。这不堪的场景中莫扎特是在被另外一个男人亵玩，又或是在被自己亵玩。嫉妒的蛇牙噬咬着萨列里的心脏，再注入毒液好蛊惑他沉迷其中无法自拔。他的视线追随着男人拨奏击弦般的手法，几乎能听到奇异得令人不安的e小调自莫扎特饱满的胸口散宕，经过5度的下降音符在平坦的小腹坠入炼狱，又缠着柔韧的腰肢，在狂乱的连接部旋律之后幻化作仲夏夜般的绮丽迷梦。

 

“你无法抗拒他。有谁能抗拒莫扎特呢。”

 

莫扎特眼眸中满是水光，那瞳色诱人如融化的焦糖。

 

是的，我无法抗拒。

 

男人托着莫扎特手腕，递向萨列里。那优雅的手指徒劳地颤抖着，试图抓握住什么，和本人一样倔强得不愿示弱。

 

“就在这漂亮的手指之下，埃及王塔莫斯的太阳重新升起，榭丹的克里特王在这世上复活，英雄的贝尔蒙特夺回了他的爱人*。他的手指划过空气，乐团便是他的臣民和兵马。他的指尖掠过平凡的纸页，从此它们因为被谱写上的鸣奏曲万世流传。他握过酒杯，牵过淑女们的柔荑，也曾将乐谱当做战书递给了你。”

 

“你想将他从高傲的神坛上扯入凡间，看最纯洁辉煌的天才在泥淖间是否依然耀眼。你想拥抱他赤忱灼热的好奇和善意，又想毁掉他，因为即使伤痕累累，他的美丽依然惊心动魄。你在无尽的黑暗中渴望他，痛恨他，赞美他，诅咒他。”

 

“你是否会选择握住这只手，把他拉进你的世界？”

 

你觉得呢。

 

===

 

床榻上堆叠着柔软的布帛绸缎，他们赤裸着，曲谱纸页凌乱地铺洒在身下。身形娇小些的金发青年汗水涔涔，双手被年长的强壮男人反剪在身后，于是被迫挺直了腰背。安东尼奥从莫扎特的腰窝吮吻至后颈，再昂贵的提琴也不会有这样让人沉醉的温度，再精美的云杉纹路也不及他肌骨匀亭。

 

这姿势让莫扎特疼痛不堪，而安东尼奥轻轻扯动他交叠的手腕，使他的身体更加痛苦地绷成一支拧紧的琴弓。被迫微微扬起下巴，莫扎特看着面前的萨列里，他有着阴郁俊美的面容，冷漠禁欲的伪装正一点点被汹涌的欲望扭曲成无比性感的模样。

 

在莫扎特微微张开双唇想要说点什么之前，萨列里吻住了他。强硬的痴缠偏偏来自柔软的唇舌，抗拒和躲闪被浓烈凶蛮的欲望堙没，口腔里的每一寸都被扫荡侵犯。亲吻如同折磨，太过滚烫，太过漫长。年轻的萨列里像是第一次捕猎的野兽，暴戾又不安。而莫扎特在羞耻和窒息之间沉浮，身体泛起红色，几乎要落下泪来。

 

安东尼奥轻笑出声，萨列里幼稚又莽撞，并不懂得如何享用眼前的珍馐。

 

“你瞧，亲吻他并没有想象中困难，却比想象中更加甜美。为什么不试试你想象中的其他事情，是否也是这样。” 

 

年长些的男人引导着年轻的自己，开发被禁锢在两人之间的漂亮青年。耳垂被舔吻时喉结也被含住厮磨，肩头被啃咬时锁骨也被啜吮，两双大手在揉掐玩弄他的胸脯和腰臀。眼角潮红身体遍布指印吻痕的青年宛如魅魔，烛光下汗水如金色的蜜酒。谁能相信，这样美妙的身体竟是神的创造力在人间的容器，心跳是不断起伏的琵音，血液是日夜不停的舞曲。现在他在他们怀里，被情欲染透，被唇舌和手指轮番亵渎，被引诱着发出动听极了的泣音，连抗拒的言语都婉转如海妖勾人魂魄的歌。他们有着毋庸置疑的默契，这下流的强迫在两人的操纵配合之下堂皇得如同乐章，而他沦为了独属于他们的乐器。

 

他跪趴着，被迫迎合着身后的撞击。酥软的腰肢凹成煽情极了的弧度，前额抵在无力的双臂，金色的鬓发被汗液沾在丰润的唇瓣间。莫扎特是活泼的快乐的无所畏惧的，他不向任何人求饶，国王不行，上帝也不行，然而此时他在哀求萨列里，神志不清地流着眼泪，这过于暴虐的抽插几乎要捅穿他的肚子。“求您，求您了，萨列里，请慢一点，再慢一点，太深太痛了，我没法承受这个，求您了。” 但征伐的暴君毫无怜悯，他为这从未见过的柔弱亢奋不已，仿佛是为了验证什么，他揽过青年的腰肢，动作更加恶劣凶猛。

 

“你虚伪的绅士品格和这毫无技巧可言的鲁莽行径一样可笑，萨列里。” 安东尼奥抬起莫扎特哭湿的下巴，温柔地抹去他的眼泪，理顺他的凌乱的金发。如果不是挺立的阴茎就在莫扎特唇边，他看起来简直是个圣人。“瞧你对我的玫瑰做了什么。” 

 

“你的？” 萨列里用力顶入了前所未有的深度，对着安东尼奥呲出森冷的笑，“是我的。”

 

你能明白这点再好不过了，只是我需要确认，你真的知道自己在说什么，并从此真正去守护你的玫瑰。

 

手指揉搓过殷红的唇瓣，再探入湿热的口腔，安东尼奥诱导着莫扎特探出舌尖，服务他的性器。青年哭得抽抽搭搭，有一下没一下地舔弄，像在偷尝牛奶的小猫，以此缓解体内的凶器过于鲜明的存在感。

 

“你在伤害他，萨列里。你应当温柔一些的，因为他是这样一个知恩图报的乖男孩，他会明白你的爱意，他甚至会因为被施予的温柔做到这样的程度。” 莫扎特双颊绯红，在安东尼奥的引导下甚至开始试着吞吐对他来说过于巨大的性器，眉目茫然又乖顺。

 

那双唇瓣能吟唱世界上最动听的旋律，也能说出最令人愤怒的话语，唇角翘起的弧度会改变萨列里的天气。现在它们被占据着，做着这样无耻的勾当，被这个男人，或者说，也可以是自己，只要自己足够温柔。

 

于是萨列里放缓了动作，有意在紧致灼热的甬道内碾过刚刚发现的敏感之处。莫扎特几乎是拼命地挣扎了起来，他清亮的嗓子被逼出柔媚入骨的尖叫，颤抖着身体想要爬进安东尼奥的怀里，又被萨列里掐着腰拖回来顶到最深处。高潮来得汹涌又漫长，像是海波交替着把他们送到愉悦的浪尖再推到下一个更高的浪尖，那是从未有过的灭顶的快感。

 

安东尼奥从萨列里怀中接过昏昏沉沉的莫扎特，调整成分开双腿的坐姿，抱着他就着缓缓淌出的白浆，把自己忍耐太久的坚硬插入青年已经有些红肿的穴口。他有着可怕的耐心和手段，他懂得何时给予温柔的幻象又在何时进行最残酷的镇压。高潮之后几乎经不起任何撩拨的莫扎特软倒在他怀中，予取予求，溃不成军。他不自觉地流着生理性的泪水，眼角媚红一片，却偏偏快乐地仰了下颌，一脸餍足，不再压抑喉间美妙的呻吟。他毫无章法地侧过脸亲吻安东尼奥的唇角，笨拙又淫荡地款摆着腰肢，配合着男人有力的冲撞，尽力地把狰狞的性器吃进身体。他呼喊着男人的名字，甜腻得如同撒娇，又任性得如同勾引，“安东尼奥，安东尼奥...”

 

萨列里掐着他的下巴逼他转过脸来，和自己对视。他残忍地掐住青年半勃的性器，语气却柔和至极，“看着我，沃尔夫冈，看着我。即使被操得失了神智，也请记住我才是第一个进入你的男人，你的肚子里还含着我的精液。” 

 

“不，萨列里，求您...” 莫扎特不确定自己在请求什么，他本能地排斥痛楚，也本能地抗拒恍惚间听到的下流的言语。

 

萨列里挨近莫扎特，两人的唇瓣几乎要贴在一起，“我从来不喜欢听你叫我萨列里，仿佛我和世上所有被你称呼姓氏的人们一样，对你无足轻重。只是现在，我也不愿听你叫我安东尼奥，因为这听起来像是在叫另外一个令人生厌的家伙。如果可以，请用amato称呼我吧，amato。”

 

“Amato...” 莫扎特无意识地跟着重复，“amato。” 然后他得到了缠绵极了的亲吻作为奖励。

 

它的意思是“beloved”，请永远这样呼唤我。

 

夜晚很长，莫扎特在数次昏迷和清醒之间被摆弄成各种色情又顺从的姿势。他的嘴巴和手指，双腿间和足弓，都侍奉过男人们过于亢奋的阴茎，精液斑驳地涂遍身体，唇上睫毛上也沾着白浊。紧窄的后穴数次同时吞下两支粗长的性器，他在睡梦中被顶得痉挛，穴口溢出的精液和肠液被过于频繁的抽插挞成细密的白沫。他们身下是被褥化作的温柔乡，和被各种体液打湿的曲谱，上面的音符晕染开来，和沉睡的莫扎特一起，成为最为破碎凌乱却真实诱人的乐曲。

 

他们将他拉入堕落的地狱，肉体上的完全占有是他们最接近他的时刻。无论是哪个安东尼奥·萨列里，都永远无法完全读懂沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，无法企及他光辉灿烂的天才，甚至无法应对他纯洁浪漫的内心世界。然而他们爱他，绝望地，肮脏地，炽热地，苦行僧一般地，那是和所有人的仰慕都不同的爱意。于是这淫乱的长夜无休无止，是占领，是和解，是卑微的求爱，是圣洁的救赎。

 

天快要亮时，莫扎特在黑沉的梦境里喃喃地哼唱。

 

“Amato...” 

 

萨列里将他拥入怀中，露出他此生极少有过的纯粹快乐的笑意，渐渐睡去。

 

而安东尼奥在继续听。

 

"Ch'io mi scordi di te? ... Non temer, amato bene" (Will I forget you? ... Fear not, beloved)

 

“我会忘记你吗？...请别害怕，我亲爱的。”

 

他认出了这句诗，他熟知这个曲调。曾经的他的莫扎特，在两人合作后的那年，为洛伦佐·达·彭特写的这首诗谱曲。和他们合写的《奥菲莉亚的康复礼赞》一样，是同一位洛伦佐的诗，也是献给同一位高音名伶。

 

莫扎特在这个夜晚，在他们的康塔塔尚在创作之时，准确地在睡梦中哼唱了两年后必然会谱写的歌曲，仿佛命运之神在梦里发出警告，一切都避无可避。

 

安东尼奥听到金色的叶子，从枝头夭折凋落，跌在维也纳河的水面上，发出此世间最为苦闷的一声巨响。

 

===

 

萨列里从一场沉沉的大梦中醒来，意识到自己正在老去。他始终不知道那个荒唐靡丽的梦境是真是假，那时他和莫扎特似乎都隐约记得，曾经存在过另外一位年长的萨列里，却又无法确定。他只清楚地记着，那年他35岁，正是后来莫扎特永远停驻的年龄。

 

莫扎特已经离开数年，维也纳和那时大不一样了，从服饰妆发，到歌剧表演，再到安东尼奥·萨列里。

 

没来由的，萨列里想出去走走。他系好袖口简洁的衬衣，套上长款黑天鹅绒大衣。

 

窗外天色阴沉，一场暴雨在厚重的云层中酝酿。而在堆积的乌云的另外一侧，在阴影黑暗的另外一边，有金色的雀鸟，歌声辉煌。

 

枝头的叶子尚未枯萎，它在每一个秋天等待无人预见的重逢。

 

===END===

**Author's Note:**

> * “诗词必须是依顺于音乐的女儿（bey einer opera muß schlechterdings die Poesie der Musick gehorsame Tochter seyn）。” 莫扎特在1781年10月13日写给父亲的信件中，如是阐述他对歌剧创作的观点。  
> * 萨列里的童年轶闻来自维基，稍加演绎了一下。  
> * “埃及王塔莫斯的太阳重新升起，榭丹的克里特王在这世上复活，英雄的贝尔蒙特夺回了他的爱人”，分别对应莫扎特的《埃及王塔莫斯》（1779），《克里特王依多美尼欧，或伊莉亚和伊达孟特》（1781），《后宫诱逃》（1782）。  
> * 抱起来转圈圈是老航班萨和米莫的真人梗了。


End file.
